


Getting Started on Happily Ever After (Good Omens)

by KeatonEllis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Creation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get started on their happily ever after. Sexual tensions run high as Aziraphale moves in and shares the demon's bed, and Crowley sets his sights on the angel's virginity.  The two indulge in some domestic bliss and Crowley is all in when Aziraphale gets a brilliant new idea.





	Getting Started on Happily Ever After (Good Omens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxHoneyBeexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/gifts).

> Happy birthday Donovan Fox. I wrote this for you because I know how obsessed you are with the epic romance between Crowley and Aziraphale. Thank you for always giving me your most beautiful words and pouring out your heart and soul in stories and prose. You are the Azriraphale to my Crowley, the Dean to my Cas and ours is a romance for the ages. I love you to the moons of Jupiter and back!

Crowley sat there at the small table in his kitchen holding the tea that Aziraphale had made him. The sweet scent of jasmine blossoms filled his nostrils as he held the delicate china cup poised for a sip he had yet to take. He was watching the angel as he chattered on about how paper books were far superior to their digital counterparts. Aziraphale got this sassiness to himself when he was talking about something he was passionate about. The demon loved the spark in his eye and the way his best friend’s voice raised in pitch to accentuate his disapproval. “It will never happen, Crowley, they will never give up words on paper.” The demon smirked, raising a brow as he baited Aziraphale further. “You better hope not, because then you’ll be stuck with a store full of old dusty books.”

The angel sipped his tea setting the cup on the saucer. “Crowley.” The demon’s name rolled off his tongue as though it were some honeyed word reserved for something sweet and desirable. That was one of the many reasons Crowley loved him, Aziraphale always made him feel like he was special. It sounded cliche’ but for a demon who was used to being despised, insulted and belittled it was everything. His name was repeated, this time the angel going on. “Crowley, and I would keep them all, everyone. Now drink your tea before it gets cold.” The demon took a sip before going on, waving his teacup dramatically as he spoke. “It’s going to be like that time with the cats when you kept taking them in. They were everywhere, everywhere! Do you remember?” Aziraphale nodded smiling as he picked up his cup again. “Well they needed homes, I couldn’t exactly leave them out in the cold.” The demon sighed taking another swig. “It was like the garden all over again I tell you. Well not again. If people gave up the written word you aren’t bringing all those books home. They’ll be stacks and stacks like in the backroom of the shop. I’m putting my foot down.” He declared in a curt voice as he finished his tea.

Aziraphale had been staying with him for nearly six months now and they continued to play this game, why? Perhaps it was simply force of habit, or what would be left in these spaces if Crowley didn’t pretend to be cross and Aziraphale didn’t pretend to be offended by his notions. He wouldn’t admit it, but the truth was the old demon was soft for his feathered friend, soft in a way he’d never experienced before. One that both excited and frightened him at the same time. Crowley knew that if his angel came home with either an arm full of cats or old books he’d be helpless to say no to that face. “You wouldn’t turn me out surely?” Aziraphale shot him an angelic look that made his heart thump a little faster. Crowley feigned disapproval. “Don’t test a demon Aziraphale.” The way his best friend smiled showed he wasn’t buying it. Perhaps he was losing his touch?  
Things were not near as innocent between them since Aziraphale had taken him up on his offer to stay with him. In fact, things had escalated to the point that the angel had laid down ground rules to keep his ‘purity’ intact. They had been on the precipice of having sex twice, each time Aziraphale panicked and abruptly put an end to it. After the last time, they decided to put some rules in place to make sure they didn’t end up doing something they might regret. As the angel put it, there was to be no touching inside their undergarments, a rule that the cherub-faced blonde seemed quite sure of. Crowley agreed without protest because he knew there were a lot of things that could be done while still adhering to that rule. To the demon it made things more exciting. Crowley was very good at getting around rules and this would be no exception. Even as the angel explained the rule Crowley was sizing up whether it was a soft or a hard boundary. He would assume soft whilst intercourse would be the angel’s hard limit.

The two stayed up late talking and laughing about their exploits and blunders over the year. Instead of tea, wine filled their cup again and again. “It seems we have gotten away with more than we’d like to admit over the centuries.” The angel nodded in agreement. “It’s always worked out for the greater good.” The demon wasn’t sure that was exactly true but had always worked out in their favor in the end. “That’s quite enough wine my dear, let's go to bed.” Aziraphale smiled like a schoolgirl at the demons suggestion. Crowley helped him up and they sauntered down the hallway to the demon's room.  
Crowley wasn’t shy, he stripped down to his boxers as soon as they were in his room, while Aziraphale pretended not to watch before disappearing in the bathroom. He emerged in his pinstriped pajamas and climbed into bed beside him. “Crowley? “ the dark-haired demon lifted the quilt inviting him in close. “How long do you think we can get away with this?” Crowley pulled the angel in close, fidgeting until he was spooning him. “Don’t worry about such things, let's just enjoy the now.” The angel cleared his throat. “Spoken like a demon.” Crowley nuzzled into the soft tight curls taking in the angel’s scent. “Yeah well you worry too much, you need to just enjoy life, take time to experience things in the now without always thinking of the consequences.” The demon was sporting an erection by now that he was quite certain even Aziraphale couldn’t miss.

“I do. I do want to experience things.” The Angel’s voice was nervous as he spoke. Crowley knew his best friend all too well. He knew he needed the demon to take the lead. It was easier when he did the tempting and Aziraphale pretended to protest. He knew what his angel needed. “Aziraphale?”He purred in the angel’s ear. “Have you ever...” The demon whisperers dirty things in his ear grinding against his ass as he spoke. “Crowley! Of course not! I.. just.. no...never.” The demon laughed as Aziraphale fidgeted. He knew he was blushing in the darkness. Crowley was enjoying the sensation of being against the angel’s ample rear. He reached around groping Aziraphale through his pajamas. The angel had an erection which pleased him. Aziraphale tensed up as he began to play with him through the material. “Relax angel, it’s okay, I promise.” The demon knew what he was doing. He knew how to tempt and coax to get what he wanted. He’d always held back with Aziraphale though. He was his one and only friend and he never wanted to take the chance that something might ruin that. They had been through so much though, and they were closer than ever. Why shouldn’t they explore more?

Soon Aziraphale was relaxing, allowing himself to enjoy the way the demon stroked him through the material. Soft breathy moans escaped the angel even as he tried to be silent. His long-neglected cock was responding beautifully to the attention. “Crowley, you shouldn’t do that.” He whispered the words as the demon further stimulated him. “Should I not? Then tell me to stop. Tell me to stop and I will.” Aziraphale whined needily when the demon squeezed his dick. The angel pushed back against Crowley as he worked him through the material. The demon groaned bucking his hips and frotting against him. “Do you trust me Aziraphale?” The angel nodded yes, whispering the word ever so quietly. As soon as he did the demon slipped his hand into the now damp pajama pants freeing the angel’s desperate cock. 

The angel didn’t protest this time. He was letting Crowley take the lead just like always. It excited the demon’s heart that Aziraphale trusted him so much. No one meant anything to Crowley the way his angel did. He wanted this with him, to fill in the one missing thing in their long relationship. They could go slow if Aziraphale needed too, there was no rush just the excitement of the unknown together. The angel was trying not to be noisy, but now that he could jerk him off properly he was gasping for breath, his hips moving as he made beautiful needy desperate sounds.

Crowley moved in a slow rhythm, holding the angel tight against his body. He nuzzled into his neck kissing the soft warm flesh as he pleasured his best friend. The demon could feel the celestial’s grace building. Crowley had never been with an angel, he wasn’t exactly sure what would happen when Aziraphale reached his first release. All those millions of years of build-up. Not to mention thousands of years of tension between the two of them. “Oh Crowley”, the angel whimpered. The demon was eating it up, feeding off the angel’s excitement. He rutted against those soft round cheeks his own orgasm rapidly approaching from just listening to the angel and feeling him against him. Crowley quickened his pace squeezing harder, as his free hand slid up to tease at the angel’s nipples.

When Aziraphale began to pant and thrash he knew he was close. The demon could feel him panicking as his orgasm closed in on him. “I’ve got you, angel, just let go. Let me take care of you Aziraphale” The angel was tense a moment more fighting the unknown sensation before letting go and sinking back into him. Aziraphale was burning hot, his body radiating celestial energy as Crowley jerked him off. “Don’t....just... I...” And then the angel went from babbling to sweet incoherent sounds. Crowley worked his best friend’s cock until he released beneath the sheets. Aziraphale panted, his body trembling and glowing as he emptied. Grace was radiating off him in waves and it almost made Crowley feel high. The demon came in the wake of it, making a mess of both their clothes.

When it was over Crowley held the angel tight. They were both breathing hard as they lay beneath the sheet “There now, see what you’ve been missing.” Aziraphale only let out a pleased sigh. “I fear I’ve made a mess of your bed.” The blonde angel lifted the sheet surveying the damage.  
“Our bed Aziraphale.” The angel shifted turning to face him. He was smiling as he reached up to touch the demons face. “I like the sound of that. “ Crowley pressed in to kiss him. “.Then say it.” He kissed the angel again, his tongue parting those soft supple lips and seeking out the warmth of his tongue. They had kissed before but it didn’t happen often. The demon was quite sure his heart would race like this no matter how many times they kissed. “Our bed, Crowley. Which is all messy now.” The demon ran his fingers through soft curls. “Some of the best things are messy.” Aziraphale nodded in agreement before laying his head against Crowley’s chest.

The demon knew his best friend was a bit of a germaphobe. He liked to be neat and didn’t even like his hands being dirty. “Why don’t you get all cleaned up and I’ll change the sheets.” The angel lifted his head smiling in approval. “Yes, you are the best.” The demon smirked as the got up. “Oh, I know.” 

Crowley slept like a baby. He didn’t stir until morning when the smell of bacon, eggs and something sweet filled the air. The demon got up dragging himself out of bed and towards the aroma. Crowley stood in the doorway in his boxers running his fingers through his disheveled ginger hair. Aziraphale was fully dressed, immaculate suit and bow tie. He looked up from where he sat sipping his tea at the table. “There you are sleepy head. I knew the smell of bacon would rouse you. “ Crowley sauntered over sitting across from him. “Yes, you know what I like.” Serpent eyes were on the angel who feigned innocence. “I do know you well.” Aziraphale offered sweetly, making him look all the more innocent. The demon snagged a piece of bacon, eating it before taking a sip of his tea. “About last night and the rules.” Aziraphale looked up at him from his tea. “You always break the rules Crowley, you think I don’t know that by now?” The demon gave an amused look. “Well, maybe not break, but bend.” The angel smiled again. 

They laughed and talked over breakfast. Aziraphale acted as though nothing happened the night before, which was typical of the shy angel. They instead talked about future plans. They were in the middle of making plans for the day when Aziraphale stopped talking and stared at the demon with his beautiful blue eyes. Crowley stopped eating and looked up. “What is going to happen with us? What will we do now? Without heaven and hell giving us orders, what will we do?” The demon picked up his fork and took a bite of eggs. “I suppose you will sell books and critique the restaurants we go to, and I will focus on business, grow plants, and further corrupt you. And from time to time we will save the world I suspect.” Aziraphale seemed satisfied with his answer and went back to eating the fruit on his plate. “Why am I drinking tea for breakfast Aziraphale? I need coffee this early.” The fair-haired angel shook his head in disagreement. “You most certainly do not. You consume far too much caffeine already. It's not good for you, and it makes you.” The angel hesitated for a moment. “Snippy.” Crowley scrunched up his face. “Snippy? Demons aren’t snippy We are terrifying, powerful, and, vicious.” Aziraphale smiled on the other side of his teacup. “Sure Crowley, vicious, terrifying, powerful.” The demon huffed, “Are you mocking me?” The angel got up walking over and putting his hands on his lover’s shoulders bending over to whisper in his ear. “Most attractive, arrogant, gorgeous, charming demon.” Crowley fought to suppress his smile at that. “You still don’t need coffee.” Aziraphale kissed his cheek and walked over to take his plate to the sink.

“You can’t go moving in and trying to change my life.” There was little oomph behind his statement and Aziraphale raised a brow as if to challenge it. Crowley only looked away going back to his breakfast. He wouldn’t admit it but he liked the angel looking after him. He was the only one had ever been interested in doing so. “I’d like to go to the aquarium, will you take me, Crowley?” The demon nodded taking another sip of the sweet fragrant tea in his cup. He cleaned his plate and made his way to get a shower and dress. When he emerged Aziraphale was in with his plants. “Look at you growing so beautifully. You let me know if you need anything. “ Crowley emerged to see the angel misting the tiny plant. “No, no, you are going to make them soft. They know what’s expected them. Threats and intimidation are the best way to keep them growing.” the demon gestured at the vast array of big beautiful plants in the room. “Poppycock! That’s ridiculous. Everything grows better with love. They grow for you because they love you.” The fair-haired angel came over taking the Crowley’s hand. “Let’s go I’m so excited.”

At the aquarium, Aziraphale was pulling him around to see everything. The angel pressed in to peer through the thick glass at the beluga whale who was interacting with him. “Didn’t you create that?” The angel nodded, I helped. Isn’t he beautiful Crowley?” The demon stepped over joining him to watch the whale spin and twirl. “It's lovely, but then again so is everything you have ever had a hand in making.” The angel had shifted his attention to him. “You really think that don’t you Crowley?” The demon turned leaning in. “Of course, you have a beautiful mind, and heart, and your imagination is incredible.” The angel held his arm squeezing it. “Oh, Crowley stop.” 

The last thing they went to see was the penguins. They looked like they were dressed in dapper suits as they bopped around. “They look all impeccably dressed like you.” Aziraphale giggled at that. “They do look all dressed up.” Crowley moved behind the angel wrapping his arms around his waist. “Look at those two Aziraphale.” The demon pointed to the two snuggling in the back. “They are males. Penguin males are known to have long-term monogamous relationships.” Crowley didn’t know that. As they watched them they began to transfer an egg from one of their feet to the other. The angel squeezed his hand as the watched the endearing moment. The two penguins nuzzling before one waddled off to go eat. “I bet he is going to go eat and bring it back to feed the other one.” The angel only smiled. “How did they get an egg though?” Aziraphale leaned to whisper in his ear. “God provides.” The demon’s mind began to wander, imagining what it would be like if he and Aziraphale had a baby. He was quite sure the angel would be the most amazing parent. He was kind, nurturing, and patient. “The other penguin soon returned regurgitating some fish for the other. “They remind me of us Crowley.” The demon laid his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t go getting any ideas birdy. We aren’t laying an egg, but I could regurgitate some breakfast for you if you want?“ The demon moved his head like the penguin had and Aziraphale hit his stomach. “You most certainly will not. You will take me to a proper restaurant to show your affection.” They two held hands as they walked. “Very well, but I thought it would be a very intimate gesture.” The angel made a face. “That’s not the type of intimate gesture I’m looking for.” Crowley perked up at that. “And what type of ‘gesture’ did you have in mind? Aziraphale’s cheeks went pink. “Nothing we shall be discussing here.”

Crowley took Aziraphale to lunch and then they walked to the park where the angel wanted to feed the ducks. The ducks in the water headed in their direction making little V formations in the water as they scuttled over. Aziraphale was tossing in bits of crusty bread as the noisy birds waddled over. “I was thinking Crowley. After we saw beluga and penguins.” He looked up catching the concerned look in the demon’s eyes. “Heavens no. Don’t look so worried, I’m not going to ask you to hatch an egg with me.” The curly-haired angel stepped in close. “All though that would be quite romantic.” Crowley sighed out with relief. “Good because look at me Aziraphale, I am not capable of hatching anything.” When he held his arms out in a dramatic gesture. The angel looked him over rather suggestively. “Oh I don’t know, I think you could.” He ran his fingers down the demons lapel adjusting the scarf that hung loosely around his neck. “I think you would for me.” His angel gave that sweet smile that melted the demon like butter. Before the demon could reply Aziraphale patted his chest. “But that’s not what I want.” 

Aziraphale got a rather giddy look and it made Crowley get excited too. “Crowley lets create something new.” The angel nudged him. “Come on, how long has it been since we made anything?” The demon raised a brow. “Not since the garden for you I suspect. I was demoted long before that though. I have never created anything. I mean would you trust me to make a living creature?” The angel flashed a quizzical look. “Of course, why wouldn't I?” This made the demon feel all warm and flush. A feeling no one had ever given him accept for Aziraphale. Crowley rubbed his hands together. “Brilliant! Let's do it then.” Aziraphale bounced excitedly on his feet.

“Okay, let's see. Its been a while so I might be rusty. Should it live in the water, on land, or fly?” Crowley considered it only a second before replying. “All three.” The angel nodded, “Fur, scales, feathers?” The demon shook his head “Yes.” The angel gave him a look as he considered this. Crowley knew he was recalling books and using his beautiful imagination to conjure up an idea. “It needs a tail Aziraphale, definitely a tail.” The angel created a glowing light between his hands. It was dim at first and then grew brighter and brighter. The angel kneeled down situating it on the ground. As he stood the light faded and a small white creature stood in the grass. It resembled an axolotl with wings like a dragonfly, feathers gave way to iridescent scales. There was a fury belly and his face was sort of puppy like. It padded around on four paws. “How about bird legs?” Crowley snapped and the four legs were replaced by two long flamingo legs. The creature stumbled around trying to get its bearings. Aziraphale frowned. “No that won’t do. He waved his hand and the legs were shorter. The tiny animal slapped his webbed feet on the ground and began to waddle toward the water. “Should he be bigger? Crowley nodded snapping again and he went from the size of a duckling to a little bigger than a swan. “He needs some color.” The demon snapped again and he turned black as he made his way into the water swimming in circles. “That’s not color.” Aziraphale waved his had and he went pink.” The demon immediately snapped again and he was bright red. The two went back and forth, purple, blue until their new creation favored the colors of a scarlet and blue macaw. Deep ruby plumage faded from violet to indigo. Bright blue outlined his black eyes. Crowley changed the eyes making them large and serpent like. Aziraphale made them the same shade as the demon’s. “Crowley he is beautiful.” 

His angel had that glowing look that Crowley loved so much. “He is quite something isn’t he.” Their new creation held his tail high swishing it around proudly. “Perhaps a prehensile tail?” Crowley agreed and the angel began to experiment with various lengths styles and thicknesses. “There Aziraphale, that’s good. “ The tail was monkey like but curled, it was fury with a plume of brightly colored feathers on the tip. “Oh he should breathe fire” Crowley snapped his fingers and the small creature began to sporadically emit bursts of fire from his mouth. “The angel’s jaw dropped. “We aren’t making a dragon!” Crowley smiled as the little being swam around puffing out flames. “I kind of like it.” Aziraphale shook his head, “In what world would this ever be a good idea?” The demon was about to argue when their new creation accidentally roasted a duck as it swam by. The demon cringed and looked over at Aziraphale whose arms were folded and he was giving him a disapproving look. “Maybe he is carnivorous and he can cook his own food.” The creature paddled over and began to pick at the duck. “I mean even you love roasted duck Aziraphale.” The angel looked slightly disturbed as their creation had its first meal. “I thought he would be a vegetarian, or at least a pescatarian.” The demon smirked. “It seems that is not the case my friend.”

Aziraphale continued to look pouty until the little animal came out of the water rubbing on the angel’s leg like a cat, his tail flicking happily as he did. “Look he likes you.” The fair haired angel reached down scooping him up and letting him lick his face. He laughed as the forked tongue flicked in and out through his fangs tickling his neck. Crowley could here a purring as he snuggled into the angel’s arms and rested. The axolotl like feathery strands on his head gave off a rainbow hue as he lay there content.“What we will we call this new species?” Aziraphale struck a thoughtful look and they both silently contemplated. “What about a Theighbian” It was completely made up but the angel accepted it with a nod. “Shall we make more?” Crowley asked eagerly. “Lets start with one and see how it goes. We don’t want to burn down the world. 

Aziraphale tucked him into his jacket and they walked home. “Crowley, let’s name him Tobias, .” The demon opened the door to their home. “Seems like a good strong name, It means goodness of Lord I believe?” Aziraphale nodded to confirm as he made his way to the couch to set Tobias down. “Not on the Italian leather!” The demon grabbed a blanket spreading it out and the angel laid the Theighbian out. He only yawned and went back to sleep as Aziraphale petted his head. “See we did good Crowley, we made a magnificent creature, a theighbian.” The angel put his hands on the demon’s cheeks offering him a sweet chaste kiss. “We make a great team.” Crowley pulled the angel back as he pulled away, offering a more passionate kiss. He held Aziraphale’s waist, parting his lips and finding his tongue. His angel kissed back, arms wrapping around the back of his neck as he leaned into the demon’s kiss. He could feel the angel’s heart rate and temperature rising. Aziraphale pulled back, his cheeks pink and his breathing all erratic. “Crowleyyyyyyy.” He straightened his tie and put some distance between them. The demon liked seeing him all flustered and aroused. It as clear Aziraphale didn’t know what to do with himself in this condition.

They ate dinner and 8pm and Tobias circled the table begging for food. “He just wants a piece of chicken Crowley. Look at him, he’s so cute.” The little theighbian stood on his hind legs whining and wagging his tail. “No, he can not eat from the table, absolutely not!” When Tobias climbed his leg the demon scooped him up carrying him into the bathroom and shutting the door. When he returned sitting down a mournful howl reverberated from the hallway. “Crowley, he is so sad.” Aziraphale frowned, his big blue eyes sad as he stared at him. “Hes okay, we will feed him after dinner. I won’t have you spoiling him.” When the howls did not work a terrible screeching sound pierced their ears and then there was the smell of smoke. They both got up and just as the got to the hallway Tobias pranced through the smoldering black hole in the door. The demon’s face turned red and he went to shout when Aziraphale turned his chin. “Oh no you don’t! Hes a baby and you for some godforsaken reason gave him fire! We will teach him but don’t you yell at him.” The angel was right he had somewhat brought this on himself. Aziraphale scooped up the theighbian and carried him to the kitchen feeding him some chicken in a bowl. “He’s hungry.” He patted Tobias as he chomped on the chicken cracking the bones and gobbling it down.

After he ate they were able to tuck him back in his nest of blankets on the couch and he fell asleep. “I want to go to the pet shop tomorrow and buy him lots of stuff. He needs so much.” The demon looked down at the sleeping creature. He was going to be a terror and Crowley knew it. “And I’ll see to getting the door fixed and call a contractor to build a pond in the back. He’s going to need a proper habitat if we are going to keep him here at the house.” The angel covered Tobias up. “But what if he flies away?” He gave a worried look. “He’s not going to fly off as long as we are feeding him and taking care of him. I have no doubt you’re going to spoil him. We’ll figure it out though. You ready for bed?” Aziraphale smiled at that. “It depends, do you intend to be good tonight?” Crowley raised a brow doing a poor attempt to feign innocence. “Of course.”

Crowley turned down the sheets and stripped down completely while Aziraphale showered, brushed his teeth and did whatever long OCD routine he had for bed. He was in bed for an hour before the curly haired angel emerged in a pair of azure pajamas with stars on them. He looked so prim proper and polished, even for bed. Crowley was quite sure he even pressed his pajamas. The angel waited for an invitation before slipping beneath the sheets. “Crowley! You aren’t wearing anything.” He whispered the last part as though it were scandalous. “I’m quite aware, I always sleep this way. I was just easing you in. Do you have a problem with nudity? Because I don’t recall you being so prudish in the garden.” The angel huffed at that. “Well that was different, and I’m not, and I don’t. It’s fine.” The demon pulled him closer. “Good. You should try it, its quite liberating. I can assure you that you have no reason to be embarrassed or self conscious.” He kissed Aziraphale's cheek. “I have seen you and your perfect in every way.”

They held each other in the soft moonlight, everything seemed so right. “I’m so happy Crowley. I really like being here with you. Today was amazing. We created something beautiful together.” The angel laced their fingers together on top of the covers. “Yes, we did. I have a feeling he will be trouble.” Aziraphale lifted his head. “Of course, we made him, he’s going to be.” Crowley shifted so that he was over the angel, auburn hair falling all around his face as he admired him. He kissed Aziraphale’s lips over and over until the angel was intensifying the kiss. Crowley started to unbutton his pajama shirt pushing it to the side to reveal alabaster skin and tiny rosy nipples. The demand descended kissing over his chest and abdomen before settling in to suck his nipple. His fingers teasing the other as Aziraphale moaned softly. He was eager to show him more, his full intent was to turn the choir boy angel into a sex fiend. 

Crowley kissed down the angel’s body pulling everything down as he went. His angel was already hard and he wasted no time lavishing his erection with kisses and licks. Aziraphale tensed up at first but he did not suggest they stop this time. Crowley watched the angel’s expression as he descended on his length. The angel gripped the sheets and gasped loudly. He wasn’t breathing and the demon came up lifting his head. “Breath Aziraphale.” The angel’s eyes fluttered open and he inhaled sharply. “I am, I am. Please don’t stop.” Crowley immediately swallowed his whole cock, sucking hard . Aziraphale cried out loud in Enochian, his body tensing as he was sucked. The demon went to work up and down the shaft teasing his balls with his fingers as he went.

Saliva dripped down on his fingers and Crowley used the slick digits to test the angel’s entrance. There was some protest at first but as soon as the demon deep throated him again he relaxed, moaning at the intrusion. He slurped loud sucking him hard as he fingered the tight hole. Aziraphale bucked up and pushed back onto the now two digits that scissored in and out of him. His lack of rhythm was caused by not knowing which way to move. Should he move onto the demons finger or up into his throat. When he was satisfied at how worked up Aziraphale was he moved up between his thighs. “I want you Aziraphale, I have for so long.” Crowley moved his painfully hard cock into position rubbing it against the angel’s hole. “I want you too, take me Crowley, make me yours.” The demon leaned forward opening the nightstand and retrieving some lubricant which he used to generously lube his cock and the angels entrance. 

There was a pained whine when he entered him and Crowley used his hand to jerk off the angel as he adjusted. He moved slowly exploring the tight hotness all around him. Aziraphale relaxed his cock was stroked and the demon slowly began to thrust. Soon he was moving in rhythm releasing the angel’s erection so he wouldn’t cum too quickly. He was pulled down into a hot needy kiss that had him picking up speed. Aziraphale wrapped his legs around him as the demon made love to him. Serpent eyes burned in the darkness as did ethereal blues. This was the most taboo thing they could be doing and neither of them had any intentions of stopping. “You feel so good.” The demon hissed out as he became rougher. He would go slower and more shallow, then harder and faster, rolling his hips when he was in deep to stimulate the prostate. “The angel moaned into the kiss squeezing tight as he was fucked. “Oh, Crowley, like that, yessss.” He unhooked the angel’s death grip pulling his legs back so he could better hit that sweet spot. Once he started to hit it in rapid succession Aziraphale began to scream out, his insides clenching the demon’s cock as it pushed in and out. The angel was about to cum and so was he. This time he could see Aziraphale's grace building. His eyes were glowing more and more and it was likely he was about to release a burst of grace. “Close your eyes baby.” Crowley covered them so he wouldn’t get fried if he opened them. When he felt him cum Crowley groaned out in pleasure, the angel’s insides milking him dry. He offered several more thrusts before resting deep inside the trembling walls. The angel trembled, his breathing heavy as Crowley lifted his hand. Thick fair lashes fluttered open to reveal bright blue glowing eyes. The angel went to speak but he failed. Instead Crowley leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you too.” The angel smiled at this. Then he collapsed to recover. 

They lay there intertwined for a long time before Aziraphale got up to clean himself up and redress. The sheets wern’t a mess this time so the demon wiped himself off and crawled back under the covers. It was then the door was nudged open and he heard the slap slap of tiny webbed feet on the hardwood floor. Crowley looked down to see Tobias trying to get up in the bed. “Oh no, your not sleeping on the bed. No way.” With a soft flap of his wings the creature was on the bed rushing over to rub up on the demon. Crowley tried to be stern but as he wriggled in nuzzling him his resolution crumbled. When the angel emerged Tobias’ head popped up from the covers, tail wagging. Aziraphale smiled happily as he climbed into bed. “Oh I knew you’d let him sleep with us. You big softy.” The demon pretended not to be amused. “Well I can’t have him howling all night. Its just for tonight.” The angel snuggled up to Crowley letting Tobias cuddle up to them both. “Yes just for tonight.”


End file.
